Losing Your Job a Good Thing?
by Ashley Carmen
Summary: Naruto had just lost his job and now he needs to find a need one. I'm not good with summaries so if you want to read it please do. The paring is SasuNaru. Don't like yaoi don't read! For those who do like yaoi, enjoy this multi-chapter story.
1. Intro

**AN: Yeah… So remember that one-shot I said I was going to post? Turns out that I lost my hard-drive and can't find it anywhere. So I will be posting my multi-chapter first. This time it will be well planned out… well kinda. Anyway since I have to type this in school, this will be a very short, and I mean VERY short, intro to my story. Please enjoy.**

**WARNING! This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you don't know what that means, then go search it up! I'm not Google! Don't hate on my writing style either! I was typing this fast after all. If you understand this then please enjoy this chapter story. This is also an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then the rating would be 18 and older (even if I'm only 14). XD Hope you have fun.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: Hey people!**

**Ashley: You know what!**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: What?**

**Ashley: I'm going to give my real name 'cause I hate using a fake one! My real name is Samantha.**

**OverTheMoon: I'm going to be in the story too.**

**Samantha (Ashley): -Sigh- Yes, yes.**

The day was a beautiful one. The sky was a bright blue, with very few clouds out. With this weather, it would make any person joyful. Well, all except a certain blond. This blond sighed very deeply. Seems he was having a hard time with something. Opening his eyes, he sighed again. Anyone passing by would stop for a few seconds to look at those eyes. They were a spectacular blue. Naruto was the boy's name. After his hour long moping, he finally got up and started walking to his apartment. When he got to said apartment, he opened his door and flopped down on his couch.

To take his mind off his troubles he turned on the T.V. _Why today of all days for me to lose my job,_ Naruto thought to himself. It was true, he did lose his job. However it wasn't his fault and when he tried to prove it, he was kicked out. Turns out he was framed but when Naruto found out himself it was too late. _Well moping about it now won't help me get a new job._ He sighed for the tenth time this day. To get his head straight, Naruto got up to go visit his good friend Star. She has beautiful brown hair with blue, purple, and green streaks running through it. Star's eyes are a light chocolate brown. He pulled out his phone to call her, when he saw he got a text from said person. Naruto checked it out to see that Star wanted to talk to him. After reading this he got up, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

When Naruto got to the meeting place he noticed two things. One they were at his favorite ramen shop. And the other was that there were two other people with Star. "Hey Star! What's up," the boy asked. Star turned and hugged her friend who hugged her back. "Naruto I have two people who I want you to meet. She points to the first person. "This is Samantha but feel free to call her Sam." Said person smiled. She had long curly brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with a hint of midnight blue. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Star here talks about you a lot." Star pointed to the other person and said, "And that one's name is Moon. She doesn't talk much at times." Moon just looked up from her phone and looked at Naruto for a moment, before she went right back to looking at her phone. She also had curly brown hair, but her hair was out, unlike Sam's. Moon had olive green eyes that sometimes turned blue. Naruto smiled a bright and eye almost eye-hurting smile. "It's nice to meet you both." There was a slight silence before Star talked. "You lost your job didn't you," she asked very bluntly. Naruto only sighed and nodded. "Well that's no good," Samantha said before her eyes started to shine. "Hey Moon doesn't your brother have a job opening," Sam asked her friend. Moon nodded and stayed silent. Star continued the sentence for Sam. "Do you think your brother will give Naruto a chance to get the job?" The girl who was being questioned didn't speak. After about ten minutes of silence Moon finally talked. "Yeah I guess." Star and Sam jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Naruto you have the chance of getting a job again!" They said this at the same time. Naruto was thankful for them. "Thank you." His smile was the definition of beautiful. But what they didn't know is what was going to happen after he got said job.

_Samantha: So what_ do you think?

OverTheMoon: So I don't talk?!

Samantha: Don't worry you will…. In later chapters…

Purpstarlovesu4eva: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. Please review for my friend.

Samantha: Hey! That's my line! Anyway Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha: Hello again! **

**Dark Sam: Like anyone would care.**

**Samantha: What!? How the hell did you get out!**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: -ignoring them while they still fight- Well hello everyone here is the second chapter of Sam's story. **

**OverTheMoon: Yes, and in this chapter I talk way more thanks to a little convincing. –glares in Samantha's direction- **

**Samantha: -laughs nervously- Haha…. Yeah… anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Naruto got ready. After Moon said that her brother **might** be able to give him a job, h jumped up and down. The only problem was that he was required to type, and that was the problem. Naruto HATED to type, even if he was pretty good at it. He could type 225 words a minute and every word would be spelled correctly. Talent really, but Naruto just didn't use it. _Well at least I have the chance at getting another job, _Naruto thought trying to be positive. Star said for them to meet up again tomorrow, so that they could prepare Naruto for something. They didn't tell him what, but it seemed important. Shrugging, Naruto got up and went to take that relaxing shower he wanted to take earlier. He hoped everything was going to go his way. But he had no such luck.

...####****####...

Now he could see why they wanted to warn him and now he was pissed. That guy was an _asshole_! Naruto just could NOT believe how he was treated. And it's all _that_ bastard's fault.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Naruto had just finished talking to his friends and headed into the tall building. He just didn't get what his friends were worried about. He was going to be fine and get the job. At least he hopes to get the job. Naruto was wearing a midnight blue suit with a dark crimson tie. He actually looked very professional and barely looked like himself. Naruto had a perfect resume and seemed flawless. Which was a total lie; Naruto had many flaws that aren't necessary for you readers to know at the moment. _

_When Naruto stepped out of the elevator he made his way to the office when-_

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Did everything go well," Samantha asked Naruto, bringing him out of his memory. "Huh, oh hi Sam. Well, not exactly. I did get the job but," Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Moon cut in. "But he's a jackass right?" Naruto stayed silent for a moment before he nodded. "Damn that Sasuke! He is always being a teme! Oh well at least you got the job right," Samantha asked. Naruto just grumpily shrugged. "I guess. I just hope he isn't like that always. He was a real asshole when I went in." Moon just sighed. "Don't worry about my older brother. He will get used to you sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later, but I'm sure that it won't take that long." Moon giggled a little after she said that, which confused her friends greatly. Even Sam was confused, and they were best friends. Star just shook her head lightly and said," Well let's just celebrate and forget about Sasuke for a little while." "And why exactly will I be forgotten," a nicely deep voice said that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

Everyone looked behind them to see the teme himself. "Damn, I forgot that he got out early today," Samantha whispered under her breathe, which Sasuke heard. He just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. Sam glared at him for doing that. "Don't click your stupid tongue at me, idiot!" Sasuke once again rolled his eyes. He looked in the direction where Naruto was and ever so slightly smirked, which Star caught from the corner of her eye. "Well if it isn't the dope that I hired today. Seems like you know so very important people." The blond decided it would be best to ignore the Uchida for it would make everything so much easier.

After teasing the blonde some more, Sasuke had to leave, but not before Moon asked him a question. "Where are you going Sasu?" The person being asked stayed quiet for a few moments before Moon got the memo. "Oh, you're going to see _him, _well I wish you good luck." And with that Sasuke left. Samantha looked very confused. "What was that about," she asked her friend. Moon just shrugged and left it like that. Once Moon shrugged you know you're not going to get any information out of her.

Since nothing else was stopping them, they went to got party at Sam's house, much to Star's and Moon's surprise. Sam never liked have them over and when they questioned them she just said, "Well my house is better now." They arrived at Sam's house and their mouths were wide open. Her house was huge! It had at least three different floors and everything looked so fancy. "I thought you were poor," Star almost yelled. Sam only scratched the back of her head. "Well you see, I painted a few pictures and published some books and then ended up with a lot of money. Pretty lucky, huh?" "Hhm," Moon hummed to then say, "So what was the bad thing that happened. Plus you can't get that much money in that short amount of time. Tell us what happened." You could see the dread and sorrow that was in Samantha's eyes. She silently nodded and motioned for her friends to follow her inside. They took the hint and followed and were very concerned. What had happened to their friend?

**Sam: So here is where I will end it!**

**OverTheMoon: Well good job.**

**Sam: You really think so?!**

**Moon: No**

**Sam: -sad- oh…**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: Anyway, Thanks for reading! Make sure you review so my friend doesn't die from sadness**

**Samantha: -mumbles- not that they care… no one ever cares….**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: Anyway, say bye everyone!**

**Moon: Bye!**

**Sam: bye…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Sam: Hello world. This is out on the same day as the second one.**

**OverTheMoon: Where the fuck is Sam?!**

**Dark Sam: She is dying inside her mind and moving to the darkness.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: What is she emo?**

**Dark Sam: No but she can be very deep at times.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: I know that much. She is my friend after all.**

**OverTheMoon: Well anyway let's get this over with. Enjoy everyone. Sam, please do the disclaimer.**

**Dark Sam: We own nothing at all. All we own is the story. Now on with the story! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Sam isn't using-auto correct. Oh and none of the events of this story are true or ever happened to me and my other self.**

They were now in Samantha's house and she looked quite stressed. What didn't she want to tell them what happened? Sam told them almost everything. Was it really that serious? After everything being very quite for awhile, Sam finally decided to talk. "Well you see there was this accident that happened two days ago. A-and my family and I were in it. We were all going out to have a family day out b-b-but," Sam started to breathe deeply, trying not to show much emotion. She tried to continue but was cut off by Star. "Please don't tell me what happened is what I think happened." Star wanted to be proven wrong, she prayed that she was wrong. Thinking in her head to try and find a different reason, but was unsuccessful.

"But a van came out of no where a-a-and it hit our car. I tried! I tried so hard to protect my brothers so that they could live. The crash did lots of damage and I could tell I lost a lot of blood. I was able to crawl out of the car but when I looked into my arms," Sam inhaled sharply. "When I looked into my arms…. W-when…. In my a-arm-ms I tried to see if my brothers were alright, they- they were _dead_! They were dead and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening!" Sam practically yelled out the last sentence. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and threatened to fall. "But like you said, you tried to protect them," Moon tried to make Sam realizes that it wasn't her fault. "BUT I DIDN"T TRY HARD ENOUGH," Sam actually yelled this time. Realizing what she had done, she quite downed to barely a whisper to continue her story. "And I was the only one who survived. My mother and father died on instant and Esmey died two minutes after the crash. Andy and Joshua were in my arms when they- went into their eternal sleep." After she finished talking, Sam slid into her seat. No matter how many times she thought that they wouldn't want her to mourn over their deaths, it just made her feel more alone.

Even though Naruto had only known her for a little while, he could tell that she was lonely. He could tell that she got over the shock that they were no there anymore, but not the forlorn feeling that comes from the realization that they aren't there for you any more. He got up and gave Sam a warm hug. He knows this feeling all too well and knows how hard it can be. "It's ok. You have two very good friends and this guy to help you out, so don't think it's the end of the world." This seemed to hit what Sam was feeling and thinking right one the mark and she hugged her newest friend back. Without removing himself, Naruto continued. "And if it makes you feel better I never really meet my mother or father before. They died before I had the chance to." He squeezed Sam tighter when he mentioned his parents.

This made Sam crack and she cried and cried on Naruto's shoulder. But he let her and Star and Moon also tried to comfort their best friend. It was awhile but Sam stopped crying, but she fell asleep. Moon, Star, and Naurto smiled sadly and carried her up into her room, or at least what they thought was her room. Since they thought it would be bad to just leave Samantha by herself, they decided to stay over.

When Samantha woke up she smelled something very good. She looked and saw that she was in her pajamas, when she was walking down the stairs. Samantha decided that it would be best to follow the smell and found that she was in the kitchen. She saw that Naruto was over the stove and cooking breakfast for them all. Naruto sensed that someone had just walked in and looked in Sam's direction.

"Well look whose up," he said with a bright smile. Sam smiled lightly. "Thanks you guys for last night." Moon, Star, and Naruto smiled at their friend. "Don't mention it!" "Yeah, just what Moon said! We're your friends. It's the least that we could do," Star said right after Moon. "I may have not known you for long Sam, but I will try my best to help as much as I can, believe it!" Sam didn't feel as sad anymore. She was still sad and missed her noisy family, but at least she had people she could trust and depend on. They all sat down and started to eat the delicious food Naruto made for them.

When they were done, Sam was about to wash the dishes, but the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Samantha said quickly. She always hated doing the dishes for some reason. Opening the door, Sam was quite surprised to see who stood behind it. Stood there was a tall pale, but in the appealing way, black longish hair and deep onyx colored eyes. It was Sasuke. "Oh. What a surprise to see you here Sasuke. Wait! How the hell did you know where I live?" Sasuke smirked to then say, "I put a tracking device in Moon's phone to be able to find her at all times." "Hey, I heard that," said a voice coming from the other room. Samantha laughed lightly. "Anyway, what is it that you're here for Sasuke? You never what you're your sister around."

"I'm here to talk to you not her," Sasuke replied to his friend. Sam leaned against the wall. "Really now? So what is it that big bad Sasuke what's to talk about with me." Sasuke looked slightly away from Sam's eyes. "Moon told me what happened to your family." With this Samantha stood straight and Sasuke continued. "Sorry… I decided to hold a proper burial for your family if that's ok with you." Samantha was completely shocked. Sasuke doing something nice for her! Was he hit on the head or something? "What? I'm not completely heartless you know!" Sam took herself out of her shock and smiled softly at Sasuke. She then hugged him. "Thanks Sasuke. I wouldn't mind at all." Sasuke lightly pushed Sam off to tell her to get off him but not rudely. "Yeah, yeah, how about it takes place next week? Then that gives you time to invite the people you what to come. I'll take care of the rest"

Maybe Sasuke wasn't as bad as he seems. Sasuke and Samantha finished their talk and Sasuke left. Sam went back to where her friends were and told them all about it. They all agreed to work together to het all the invitations sent out.

**Dark Sam: So how was it? I was the one writing it.**

**OverTheMoon: What is it with you and death Dark?**

**Dark Sam: -shrugging- I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: What happened to the real Sam?**

**Dark Sam: I don't know. She just doesn't want to come out. I think it has something to do with her feeling bad for breaking up with her boyfriend or some shit like that.**

**OverTheMoon: That bastard deserved it!**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: Anyway thanks for reading! Please review this story for my friend and tell her how she did. Thanks! Say bye everyone!**

**OverTheMoon: Bye people.**

**Dark Sam: bai bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samantha: I'm back to normal now!**

**OverTheMoon: Like anyone cared.**

**Samantha: Oh shut up you big meanie.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eav: Yes she can be at times!**

**OverTheMoon: -glares at star- I thought you were on my side!**

**Samantha: Anyway here is the next chapter to my lovely story! Please enjoy it.**

**OverTheMoon: Sam owns nothing but this story idea so no suing for you!**

**Samantha: -face palm- **

**Yami Sam: I will kill you all one day…**

The day was today. It was the day of Sam's family funeral. Everyone that was there were dressed for the event. Most of the people there was Samantha's relatives and even some people she didn't even know. "Seems like my family knew a lot of people," Samantha whispers to herself. She wasn't crying for she had already gotten all her tears out a week before. Now that didn't mean she wasn't sad. Her whole family died and she was now in charge of the family name. It was a very big responsibility believe it or not.

Her friends, minus Sasuke, was sitting there next to her and were all wearing the traditional funeral black. Sam looks around to see her cousins, aunts, and uncles mourn over her parents' and siblings' caskets. Star notices this and lightly pokes her friend. "Sam, you know just as well as I do that staring is rude." Samantha slightly smiles at her friend. She appreciates that her friend was trying to cheer her up. Star never really like to cry so it's only natural for her best friend to try to crake a joke in any tough situation. After that they all stayed silent until the time of the burial.

Before she started out the door earlier that day, Sam gathered one object that her family loved very much. And that was their first family picture they ever took. It may seem cliché, but that was her family: cliché. When all the caskets were down in their rightful place, Samantha throw a copy of the family picture in each hole and said something important about them. "And I will always remember you all. Even if most of the time you were all annoying," was the sentence she finished her semi-speech with and then smiled. Yes, she was really going to miss them, but knowing them, they would want to her to carry on. They people were now putting the soil in the holes they dug up, while Sam looked away. Naruto was surprisingly quiet for the whole time they were there. Moon was the one droving them back to Samantha's house. She has a red sports car. Since everything was too silent for Naruto now her decided to break the silence. "So, what is your job Moon? I know that Sam is an author and artist, and that Star is an actress. Not to mention that your brother is the CEO of a very big company. So what do you do for a living," he asks her. Moon looked to her friend from the mirror. "Simple; almost the same thing as Samantha, a writer, but a better one." Samantha rolled her eyes at her friend. Moon was always that type, thinking everything was a challenge. The rest of the car ride was in a pleasant silence. It was an hour later that they finally got back to Sam's house. The owner of the house got out of her friend's car and was on her way. They said their goodbyes before she walked into the door and left. The next person to be drop of was Naruto. He got out of Moon's car and waved at his old friend and new one.

He was walking up the stairs of his apartment building when he realized that he didn't turn his phone on after the funeral. The blond turned it in on while opening his door, and flopped on his warn-out couch. He saw that he missed two calls from his old sensei and the only father figure he had to depend on when he was in middle school. When he saw it, Naruto smiled remembering the only person who believed in him back then, so he pressed call. It's been quite awhile since he meet up with his old sensei, so why not now? Maybe Iruka sensei finally found someone he loved.

**Samantha: Well there you go! I'll leave it at that.**

**OverTheMoon: WHAT THE FUCK! This chapter is shorter than the others!**

**Sam: I know, but I didn't want to be too late on updating.**

**OverTheMoon: I swear if the next one is short I will murder you!**

**Sam: OK, OK, man. Just for you it will be over 2,000 words.**

**OverTheMoon: Better be.**

**Purpstarlovesu4eva: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Sam: Yep! See you next time. And could someone review and tell me any advice and how I'm doing? That would be great! Thank you!**


End file.
